


My Neighbor is a Monster

by Magichemistry



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mention of blood, Smut, Verbal Abuse, Violence, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Between tater tots and chocolate in the middle of the night, your peculiar but cute neighbor and you become friends. He finally is getting back on track but he’s hiding a big secret. And you? You’re just trying to pay the rent and survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**“She’s here.”**

Eddie jolts awake and doesn’t need to turn his head to look at the clock to see it’s three am. Not anymore.

“Just one night of sleep, that’s all I’m asking.” He tiredly rubs his hands over his face, knowing he won’t be able to go back to sleep.

 **“She’s almost at the door. Hurry,”**  Venom says but doesn’t wait for Eddie to get up when he’s already controlling his body.

“She’s gonna think I’m a creep!” Eddie complains but his hand is already on the knob.

He opens the door rapidly and finds you at your apartment door. Wearing a grey hoodie bigger than your size and carrying a black bag on your arm.

“Hey, (Y/N),” he greets you as casually as he can. He doesn’t want you to think he was waiting for you like a stalker.

“Hey, Eddie,” you smile at him and he practically feels Venom purring. “Can’t sleep again?”

The excuse he came up with for him always being awake when you arrive was that as a reporter, he spends the nights writing and planning new ideas.

**“We were thinking about you.”**

“Yeah, you know me,” he chuckles. “How was work?”

“Meh, same as always,” you say and shrug. You work at a stripper club, dancing, and you like how he has never made it weird.

You and Eddie were neighbors before friends. One night, when he was actually awake writing, you decided to pass by and share your dinner: pizza and six-pack of beer.

He was hesitant at the beginning, with the whole thing about Venom not liking almost anyone. But as soon as he smelled the pizza, he liked you. And from that day, he awakes Eddie every night right at the moment when you arrive from work.

“I’m making dinner, wanna join?” you ask him.

**“Yes.”**

“What are you making? Tater tots?” he teases you.

“You know me,” you wink at him. “And for dessert, a fancy plate known as chocolate bars.”

**“Eddie, we want. Eddie, say yes.”**

“How can I resist at your culinary arts?”

Both of you laugh and you finally open the door, letting Eddie (and Venom) come inside.

* * *

You know how they say that is at night when people are more vulnerable and spill their secrets? Well, that happened to you and Eddie. He told you about Annie, his former fiancèe and how he lost her. And you told him about how you don’t hate your job but you wish you were doing something else.

It was with late night conversations and junk food that your friendship was born. And now it’s common for you to be leaned on the counter kitchen, sharing tater tots with Eddie, as he’s sitting on a stool.

 **“We want more,”**  Venom says, practically drooling over the food.

_“Easy, dude. We don’t want to freak her out.”_

“Did you earn good tips tonight?” he asks you before putting another tater tot in his mouth.

“Considering that old creepy men touched me, not really.”

**“Who is touching her?”**

“Sorry…” Eddie gives you a sympathetic cool and you shrug, like saying “don’t even worry about it.” And it’s the truth, you’re already used to creeps and perverts touch your body. At least, it pays the rent.

Then, an idea comes at your mind. “You know, I could give you a lap dance, Eddie.”

 **“We want a lap dance,”**  Venom immediately responds.

_“You don’t even know what’s that.”_

“Like, here?” He looks around your apartment.

“No,” you laugh. “At the club.”

“Uh, I’ve never been to a strip club.” He scratches the back of his neck nervously. It’s not that he hasn’t thought about you naked but having you on top of him, grinding on him, it’d be very different from his fantasies.

“I know, that’s why I’m offering. It’d be free, come on, don’t be such a prude.” You try to make him say yes, mainly because he’s your crush but since he broke up with that girl, you don’t know how to tell him.

 **“Say yes,”** Venom orders him.

“Eeeh…” Eddie doubts.

**“Yes!”**

“A free lap dance, dude! Come on!”

“Alright, fine,” he gives up. “Guess you’re giving me a lap dance.” Just saying out loud it feels weird, he thinks.

“Tomorrow night,” you say. “Tell Keith, the guard at the door your name. He’ll let you in.”

You and Eddie stay silent, finishing your food. And surprisingly, Venom is quiet too.

* * *

Eddie parks his bike near the entrance and he takes a second to check the whole building. “Mamitas” it says at the top of it with bright letters. He had no idea you were working in one of the most exclusive zones of the city. And judging by the outside, the club is exclusive as well.

Luckily, there’s no line so he walks straight to the door, where a tall big guy with an angry face is standing.

“Sorry, man, you can’t come in,” the guard says before giving Eddie the chance to say anything.

And he doesn’t blame him. With his hoodie, cheap jeans and sneakers, he looks like he doesn’t belong to this place. But he came for a lap dance and that’s what he’s going to get.

**“We can eat him.”**

“I’m Eddie,” he says, ignoring Venom. “(Y/N) told you I was coming, I think. You’re Keith, right?”

Keith stares at him for a long moment, as if he was looking in his face for something. Then, he moves aside and opens the door.

“You can come in. But dress better the next time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie says as he enters, not really paying attention at him. He’s not even sure if there’s going to be the next time.

The first thing that receives him as he walks in is darkness, there are few lights around but very dim. There’s a rock ballad playing and a naked girl dancing on the dance floor.

Around it, there are few men from all ages sitting. Some of them are drinking and some other have money on their hands.

It’s kind of sad if someone asks him. With a decadent touch.

**“We want food.”**

“There’s no food in here,” Eddie sits down right down on the dance floor. “Just booze.” Venom only groans and Eddie calls for a waitress to ask for a whiskey in the rocks.

* * *

After two more songs and two more girls who Eddie doesn’t bother to watch, the guy on the microphone speaks:

“And now, give a round of  applause for Baby!”

The audience erupts in cheers and applause as you appear on the stage, wearing a set of sinful black lingerie and high heels that defy gravity.

“Yes, Baby!” a random guy yells and whistles.

Eddie sits straighter on his seat as he admires every curve of your body. How the dim lights illuminate your skin and the way you swing your hips.

 **“They are looking at her. We don’t like that,”**  Venom groans and Eddie feels the anger boiling in his veins.

“No killing tonight. It’s her work.”  

He recognizes the song Paradise City playing and you grab the pole with one hand to spin around it. Your hair fluttering free.

Meanwhile, Eddie watches you in awe, his heart accelerating. He has only seen you in big hoodies and jeans, until now. But it’s not only about your body, but it’s also about the way you move, the sensual aura you move around with.

At the last spin, you look at him and with a cheeky smile, you blow him a kiss. And like a fool, he laughs nervously.

**“We want her. She’s ours.”**

You take off your bra and walk away from the pole. You start crawling on the floor, approaching him. You lay on your back with your legs open and put your hand under your panties, touching yourself.

The other men cheer you more loudly and throw dollars at the dancefloor.

With big round eyes, Eddie follows the movement of your hand, how you undulate your hips and he imagines himself licking your clothed pussy.  

Next, you take out your hand and extend your arm to Eddie, your fingers brushing his mouth. He opens it and sucks, absorbing all your juices. Venom purrs satisfied at your taste.

And just like it began, it ends. The song is over and then:

“And that was Baby!”

You smirk at Eddie and get up from the floor, not bothering to pick up your bra, you walk out from the stage.

* * *

**“Where is she?”**

It’s been only ten minutes since you were on stage, but Venom is desperate, wanting to come out.

 _“She’ll be here, dude. Relax.”_  Eddie tries to calm the symbiote. But he’s a little impatient too.

“Hey.” You finally appear at his side and he covers his crotch so you don’t see the massive boner you gave him.

“Hi, (Y/N).”

“No, I’m Baby here.” You sit down next to him and he notices your bra is back on place.

**“She’s not a baby. She’s a fully grown human.”**

“Shit, sorry, Baby.” He laughs but the truth is anxiety is eating him alive.

“Ready for your lap dance?”

“Uhh…”

“Come.” You stand up and offer him your hand.

And he takes it as if you put a spell on him.

* * *

“Nervous?” you ask him. You two went to a private room with a big sofa. Eddie is sitting on it and you’re sitting on his lap.

He gulps down and tries to joke. “Yeah, it’s my first time.”

“Mhm,” you snort. “Okay, you can touch everywhere just don’t bite me. We don’t want nasty marks.”

**“We want to bite her.”**

You wrap your hands around his neck and start moving your hips at the rhythm of the music. Your crotch brushing his and he prays that you don’t notice his erection. Although you must be used to it.

You notice how stiff he is, so you tell him, “You can touch me, Eddie.”

**“Yes, Eddie. We can touch her.”**

You arch your back and unclasp your bra, taking it off for the second time in the night. This time is Eddie who groans at your nipples pointing at him.

With Venom’s help, his hands move at your breasts and cups them. He can feel your nipples getting harder at his touch so with his fingers he pinches them.

“Ah,” you moan. At this point is not even a lap dance anymore, it’s just the two of you desperate to feel each other.

You feel your panties getting soaked but you’re also a professional and you wouldn’t like your first time with him to be here. So as the song approaches its end, you lean at him and kiss him.

He gives you full access to the inside of his mouth, your tongue tangling with his. One hand holds the back of your head and the other one grips your hip.

What’s this strong feeling? Not even with Annie happened. It’s like an immense mix of lust and love for you. The desire of making you his, to make you stay by his side and never let you go. It’s so strong it makes Venom to stay silent and calm.

“Kisses are not usually included,” you say. Your lips are swollen and your chest moves heavily up and down. “But this one is on me.”

You climb off of his lap and you rub your legs together, but you know it’s pointless. You need a release only he can give you.

“Bye, Eddie. See you later,” you say and leave him alone.

Feeling his jeans are about to explode, he stares for a long time at the door after you’re gone. It’s like a train hit him at fast speed and he doesn’t want to move.

**“She is ours. She belongs to us.”**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Eddie is back at his apartment, only this time he doesn’t bother to go to bed. Not after what happened between you.

He’s sitting on the sofa of his living room, his hands running over his thighs. He’s nervous to see you again but excited. And Venom, well, he can barely contain him. Never before he felt him so agitated.

“Where is she?”

“She’s gonna be here any minute.”

And as if his words were magic, he hears you walking in the hallway.

Sadly, not even Venom speed or force is enough to make him arrive on time. When Eddie opens his door, you slam yours closed.

“What happened?” Venom asks confused.

Eddie stares at the closed door, hoping that you’ll open it and tell him it was a joke. But deep down in him, he knows you won’t.

“I think she needs some time alone,” Eddie tells Venom and troubled, he closes the door.

“No,” Venom refuses. “She needs us.”

“Let’s give her some space, alright?”

He returns to bed and spends several hours awake, staring at the roof. From time to time, Venom speaks to him, saying things like he’s hungry or that he wants to see you. But Eddie ignores him.

He can’t keep wondering if that lap dance ruined your friendship.

You feel as if you were sixteen again and you’re sneaking out of your parent’s house. Your heart thumps against your chest and you look around paranoid, scared that any moment Eddie will enter your apartment.

You ran as fast as you could from the stairs to your place, hoping you’d be faster than him. And you were, barely. As you closed the door, you heard his opening.

You’re a walking contradiction. You want to see him but at the same time, you don’t want to see him. The truth is you’re scared. You thought you had a silly crush and you could fool around with him, but that kiss showed you that what you feel for him is deeper.

But since you’re convinced he’s still in love with his ex, you don’t want to expose your heart like that. You’re not sure you could stand the pain and rejection.

Feeling more tired than usual, you get under the blankets. Your eyelids feel heavy and your body sore, but it’ll take several hours before you can fall asleep.

The next day, Eddie is flooded with work and can’t leave the office. Apparently, today is the day where all things are happening in San Francisco and he has to make sure to cover them all.

“Eddie.”

“Yes?” he thinks. He’s focused reading the info about a war between two important gangs in the city.

“Look at the hour.”

Eddie takes a quick glance at the screen of his computer and sees it’s already six pm. The hour you leave to work.

“I’m sorry,” he huffs and leans back on his chair. He was hoping to get the chance to speak with you and make sure things weren’t awkward but that’s not going to happen anymore.

“She already left.”

“I know.”

“Will we see her tonight?”

Eddie frowns at Venom’s voice. The tone is still deep, raspy but he noticed a softness in there as if he was… scared?

“I’m not scared!”

Eddie snorts. “Yeah, right.”

After waiting for a witty response from Venom and not getting any, he returns to his work. Perhaps, he’ll be faster than you tonight and catch you before you slam the door on his face.

“Pussy…” Venom groans, clearly annoyed.

Eddie’s goal was not to fall asleep and wait for you, no matter how late you arrive. But work took a toll on him and around midnight, he’s scattered on the bed, snoring loudly and sleeping. Not Venom though. He’s waiting, aware of any sound or sign that might be home.

He likes this time at night, where he doesn’t have to deal with Eddie and he can just pass the time thinking of you.

Around three-thirty, Venom catches the sound of your voice. But it sounds different. He’s not sure what’s happening, until…

“She needs us.”

Eddie snaps his eyes open and he’s about to ask what’s going when Venom talks again: 

“We must protect her.”

“What are you…?” Eddie starts to say but then he hears your screams.

“No! Stop!” Your voice sound drowned but it’s evident you’re in pain and terrified.

Venom doesn’t need to take control of Eddie’s body when he’s already jumping out of bed and running to the door.

The more he approaches your apartment, the clearer is your voice. And the more his fear increases.

He doesn’t bother to check if the door is open and opts to tackle it down. Thanks to Venom, who is as anxious as him, it takes him one push before the door falls to the front.

Out of breath, he looks at the scene in front of him. Venom’s rage thunders inside him, mixing with his own.

In front of him, there’s a guy with his fists clenched and blood smeared on his knuckles. “Who the fuck are you?” he barks at him.

Twenty minutes before

“Jesus…” You complain as you finally arrive at your floor. Wearing those high heels are killing your feet.

You look in your purse for your keys and think if you should go and talk to Eddie. Then, you see a pair of sneakers at your door.

You lift your gaze and your chest shrugs as you see the owner of those shoes. It’s Caden, your ex-boyfriend.

His mere presence leaves you speechless and you stay still, keys hanging from your hand.

“Hi, pretty girl.” He grins at you.

“C-caden?” you stutter. “What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I come and visit my girlfriend?” This time he gives you a more wicked grin that makes you shudder.

“I’m not you…” you whisper.

“I know, I know,” he approaches you and grabs you by the shoulders. You feel shrinking before him. “I only wanted to see you. Is that bad? Uh? Don’t you miss me?”

You don’t know why but you nod your head. Maybe it’s his grip on you or memories triggering in your mind.

“Aren’t you going to ask me to come in?” His hands slide up and he cups your cheeks.

“Yeah…” you answer on a husky tone.

Right before you open the door and enter with Caden, you look at Eddie’s door. You mentally call for him with desperation but the door stays closed.

“Be a good girl and give me a beer, would you?” Caden makes himself at home and sits on the sofa, with his feet up on the table.

You feel your hands shaking as you open the fridge and look for the drink. Then, behind your back, he speaks:

“How’s work? Still shaking your ass and tits for money?”

You notice the mock in his words but you don’t want to make it worse so you stay silent. God, what an asshole. If Eddie was in his place, he’d genuinely ask you about your day and tell you you’re doing great.

Eddie, Eddie… Why can’t you stop thinking about him?

You take the beer and close the fridge and Caden speaks again:

“They’re already told me you’re being a whore.”

You turn around and flinch at how close from you he is. When did he move that you didn’t notice it? The kitchen table is the only thing between you two.

“What are you talking about?”

“Isn’t enough that you dance naked for other men? You have to invite an asshole and give him a show, lap dance included?”

Eddie, your mind repeats. “How did you find out?”

“Keith told me.”

Fuck. You don’t consider Keith your friend but you wouldn’t sell him as he did.

“He’s just a friend, Caden.” Your voice shakes and you try to see how far you are from the door.

“I bet he is,” he smirks. “And I’m going to teach you how to behave with your friends.”

The moment you see his hands clenching into fists, you start to run. The bottle of beer falling down and crashing into pieces.

But he’s faster than you and flips the table over, leaving no barrier between you. He grabs you by the hair and smashes your face on the floor.

“No, Caden,” you cry. He has one knee pinned on your back. “Not again, please.”


	3. Chapter 3

You could always know how angry Caden was by the way he treated you. If he spat out an insult at you it meant he was fine, even joking. If he pushed you, it was a warning to behave. A slap meant you already annoyed him and a punch straight in the face meant he was very angry.

And right now, with him on top of you, huffing like a raging bull, you know he’s very, very angry.

You can hardly breathe at how tight he’s squeezing your ribcage with his legs. And you can only close your eyes as the first hit lands on your face.

“I’m gonna wreck your pretty face, slut. No one will want you anymore.” He punches you in your right cheek and doesn’t give you any rest when he attacks you again.

“No! Stop!” You try to defend yourself by pushing him away but all you got is meaningless scratches on his face.

“Who’s gonna pay to see a fucking stripper with her face deformed?”

“Caden, please!” you beg him but you receive another hit on your mouth. You’re sure he just cracked your teeth.

He keeps hitting you and you feel as if he’s smashing your skull with his bare fists. You’ve never seen him this angry and you were with him for two years.

When you feel his weight off of you, you roll over and try to stand up, pushing yourself up with your arms, but then you receive a kick on your ribs that put you back on the floor.

He makes you lay face up and one of your eyes is so swollen, you can barely see with it. Caden puts his foot on your arm and steps on it.

“Are you gonna keep fighting, slut? Do I need to teach you another lesson?” He twists his foot meanwhile you twist on the floor in pain.

He hears a boom behind him and he turns around. The first thing he sees is the door on the floor and for a second he worries that it’s the police who came for him.

But then, sees a guy that’s looking back at him in rage. With his fists clenched and breathing fast.

“Who the fuck are you?” he barks at him.

You heard the commotion too and even though you’re in extreme pain, you make an effort to turn at your right and see what’s going on.

“Eddie!” you cough. “Eddie, no! Go!” You’re worried that Caden might hurt him too.

“Shut up, slut!” Caden turns around and kicks you in the head. You pass out immediately, your body goes limp and your head hangs from one side.

It takes him one quick glance at you, your face drenched in blood as you lay on the floor, to make him lose control. He feels Venom taking over him and he allows it, not fighting back.

**“He hurt her. We have to kill him.”**

“I said who the fuck are you?” Caden yells at Eddie and he raises his fists, preparing to fight.

But he steps back, almost tripping with you as he sees Eddie’s body getting wrapped by a black mass.

 **“Kill him! Kill him!”**  Venom chants.

“What the fuck, man?” Caden whispers in terror. He blinks several times, wanting to make sure his eyes are not tricking him.

But they’re not. Venom stands proudly in front of him with his sharp teeth and long tongue. He’s so tall, his head almost reaches the roof.

He grabs Caden by the neck and lifts him, and with a wicked smile, he says:  **“We are Venom.”**

Caden’s teeth chatter in fear and he closes his eyes when Venom’s protruding tongue licks his face.

**“Eyes, lungs, pancreas… so many snacks, so little time.”**

“No!” Caden manages to scream before he’s devoured by Venom. His bones being crushed by his powerful teeth and jaw.

Not even done swallowing Cade’s body, Eddie tells Venom:

_“(Y/N)! She’s hurt!”_

Venom goes at your side and bends down. He observes your bruised face with real curiosity.

**“Eddie, can we cure her?”**

_“I-I don’t know. Lift her carefully and take her to our place,”_  Eddie instructs him.

Venom senses the fear on Eddie but obeys him. He passes one arm under your legs and the other one under your neck.

**“She weights nothing. She’s a little thing.”**

* * *

You haven’t even open your eyes and you feel your face paralyzed by pain. You stir under the blankets and you whine at the pain on your arm and one side of your body.

You throw the blankets off of you and sit on the bed. You look down at yourself and see you’re wearing a baggy shirt and nothing else. Then, you look around and realize this isn’t your bedroom.

You frown but the simple act makes your face throb. You palm your face and apparently, everything is in its place.

Near the bed, there’s a chair with a leather black jacket on it and you recognize it.

“Eddie…” you think and faintly smile. Your mind struggles to remember anything else than Caden’s insults and punches. You barely remember seeing Eddie at the frame door but then everything went dark and you woke up here.

“Ow,” you complain as you walk to the bathroom. Caden must hit you in your leg too because you have to limp.

You enter the bathroom and take a look at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes go wide in shock as you see the state of your face. It’s completely swollen, your lower lip is busted, there’s a nasty cut on your right cheek, a big reddish bruise on one of your eyes and a bump on the left side of your head.

“Holy shit!” The words escape from your mouth. You step back in disbelief that this is your face.

 **“She is in danger,”**  Venom says, ready to come out as soon as they hear your scream.

Eddie runs to the bedroom and finds you in the bathroom, with your eyes glued to the mirror. “What? What’s wrong?”

“That asshole beat the shit out of me!”

**“He was an asshole. Was.”**

“Uuh,” Eddie’s not sure what to say.

You gasp as something occurs to you and you run your tongue over your teeth. “Oh, thank God,” you sigh relieved. “My teeth are complete. I can’t afford a dentist.”

**“What’s a dentist, Eddie?”**

But Eddie pays no attention at him. He stares at you, at your beaten face and tired voice and he realizes he was like this a few months ago. You’re alone in this world, unprotected but still put a brave facade every day you cross the door.

“Did Caden leave or what? Did you threaten him?” you ask.

 **“Yes,”**  Venom smirk inside Eddie.  **“You could say he left.”**

“Uh, yeah,” Eddie lies. “I told him I’d call the police and he left.”

“Sorry you had to see that.” You lower your gaze ashamed that your friend had to defend you because you couldn’t do it yourself.

“Hey,” he brushes your arm, careful not to touch your bruise. “It’s okay. He’s not going to hurt you again.”

“How are you so sure?”

**“Because we ate him.”**

“Because…” he doubts for a second. “You can stay here as long as you want. I’ll protect you.”

**“We will protect you.”**

In the middle of your sadness, you find the strength to smile. “Thank you, Eddie. You’re a very good friend.”

“It’s nothing, (Y/N). As long as you’re fine, I’m fine.”

You sigh again but this time from tiredness. “I have to call work. Tell them I’m not going. I can’t dance like this.”

“You can use my phone. I’ll go for some ice for your face,” he offers you and you accept.

* * *

“Because I can’t even walk, how the hell am I going to spin around the pole?” you say talking on the phone.

Eddie is at the door of the bedroom with an ice pack, a glass of water and painkillers on his hands. It seems you’re regaining your usual strength.

“They’re not going to pay for me! Who the fuck wants their stripper’s face looks like ground beef?!”

**“We want ground beef.”**

_“Ew, dude…”_  Eddie thinks disgusted.

After exchanging a few more phrases, you hang up.

“How did it go?” he asks you.

“They gave me two weeks but with no payment.” You sit on the bed, trying not to crumble down. You’re really going to need that money.

“I brought you these.” Eddie extends his hands and gives you the things he got for you. Then, he sits next to you.

“I don’t even know where to put it,” you say after taking the painkillers and putting the ice pack against your face. “My whole face is in pain.”

“Sorry…”

“When did out lives turn out like this?” You scrunch your face as your eyes fill with tears.

“Uh?”

“You’re still in love with your ex, you can’t move on. And I’m just…” you put the ice pack down. “I’m just a stripper who gets beaten by her ex.”

**“Tell her, Eddie. Or I will.”**

“That’s not true,” he says and you turn your head at him, frowning.

“I am a stripper,” you reply with emphasis.

“I mean, yes, but you’re more than that. You’re my neighbor, my friend. You’re…”

**“You’re ours.”**

“You’re (Y/N). There’s so much more of you than what you do for living.”

This time you can’t avoid the tears falling down your cheeks. “Thank you.”

You put your hand on top of his and Eddie stares down at it. Then, he speaks again:

“And I’m in love. But now with my ex.”

It takes you a moment to process his words and a tiny ray of hope borns inside you. You try to hold his gaze but he makes you feel too vulnerable, too exposed.

“Eddie…” you whisper. “Why are you looking me like that?”

**“She’s ours. We waited for too long.”**


	4. Chapter 4

“Eddie…” you whisper. “Why are you looking me like that?”

**“She’s ours. We waited for too long.”**

You feel like trembling under his gaze, his eyes adopt a darker shade and his pupils are expanded.

“Eddie?” you ask again in a thread of a voice.

He doesn’t give you time to react when he throws himself at you and grabbing you hastily, he crashes his lips against yours.

It’s a kiss that knocks the air out of your lungs but you want more, you need more. You hold his face to kiss him harder and you retract your tongue but only to bite his bottom lip.

**“She bites. Like us.”**

The fire you felt in your body back when you gave him the lap dance returns, so as the throbbing between your legs.

Eddie sucks on your tongue one more time and he retreats. “Shit, sorry, you’re in pain. Did I hurt you?” He remembered your busted lip and your whole face in pain.

 **“She liked it, Eddie,”**  Venom smirks.

“No,” you cup his cheeks. “When you do it, it doesn’t hurt.”

And somehow, Eddie understands you’re not only talking about the kiss. He realizes it’s you, the person who he should share his life with. The neighbor who managed to captivate him wearing big hoodies and jeans, who has a weird schedule, sleeping by day and working by night. The girl with a beautiful smile but sad eyes.

“Did you really meant it? You’re in love with me?”

 **“We… Love her?”**  Venom doesn’t understand what that means but the words feel right.

“Yeah,” Eddie chuckles. “And it’s not because of the lap dance! I was already in love with you before. That was just an extra.”

“Good to know,” you whisper against his lips before kissing him again.

Your mouths glued to each other, you straddle his lap as you did in the club. He runs his hands down your body and caresses your bare thighs.

**“She’s soft.”**

“You’re so soft,” Eddie mumbles against your lips.

**“Thief.”**

Eddie stands up and you wrap your legs around his waist. He holds you with one hand and with the other one he takes off your shirt, leaving you only in your underwear.

You shiver from cold but he hugs you tight and you hide your face in the crook of his neck.

**“What’s that? On her skin?”**

“Goosebumps,” Eddie says.

“Uh?” You lift your head and look at him.

“You have goosebumps.”

“Oh,” you giggle and hide your face on him again. You wish you could stay like this forever, cradled in his arms.

He puts one knee on the bed and makes you lay on it. You cover your breasts with your arms as your face flushes. You get naked every night for hundreds of strangers but Eddie makes you feel like a virgin again.

**“Why does she cover? We like to see her.”**

Not even the bruises on your body will make Venom or Eddie think you’re less beautiful.

Eddie leans down and pushes your hands away. He has seen your nipples but he regrets he didn’t cover them in kisses that time.

He latches his lips into your right nipple and sucks, making you squirm under him.

**“I thought babies only did that.”**

Eddie closes his eyes and swirls his tongue around your hard nub. He alternates between licks and kisses in both your nipples, giving them the same attention. Meanwhile, you hold his head, combing his hair, as he sucks.

“Ah!” You arch your back when he gives you a bite. You’re sure that by now your underwear is soaked.

He straightens up and flips you over, putting you in your knees and hands on the mattress. You wiggle your butt at him and he rewards you with a spank.

**“Eddie, don’t hurt her!”**

But in no way, he hurt you. At all. You feel your butt cheek burning from the spank but it’s a pleasant sensation.

“I can’t believe I have you in my bed. Seriously, you’re like a dream.” He grabs the edge of your underwear and pulls it down.

You bury your head in the pillow and push your ass up in the air, to give him a better view.

**“She looks like a cat.”**

Eddie grabs both of your butt cheeks and spreads them, there’s a trail of cum already slipping out of your pussy.

**“What are you doing?”**

Eddie smirks at himself and thinks,  _“You’ll see.”_

He bends down and gives your pussy a long lick that leaves it clean from your own juices. Your knees are already shaking and you clench your hands into tight fists.

**“I want to do that.”**

“What? No!”

But Venom doesn’t listen to Eddie and he comes out, wrapping the body where he lives. He sticks out his tongue and licks your back thigh, leaving it coated with his drool.

“Eddie…” you mewl with your eyes closed.

Venom smells your arousal and it’s intoxicating. No wonder why Eddie fantasized all the time with you. He pokes your entrance with your tongue and then…

“Motherfucker!” you exclaim at the sudden thrust. “Eddie, is that your cock?”

Venom retreats his tongue and speaks.  **“No. Tongue.”**

You’re so lost in your pleasure you don’t notice the change of voice. “Okay…” You believe him.

He plunges his tongue back in your cunt and starts fucking you with it. Your taste is something he has never had and he’s willing to leave you dry, only to satisfy his craving.

You feel how your inner walls are being stroked with his tongue and you spread your legs more, throwing your hips back at him.

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” you cry in a high pitched voice. Never before you’ve come like this, without touching your clit, but his tongue is rubbing your G-spot in a delicious way and you feel the imminent fall.

Venom takes your words as a good sign and he swirls his tongue inside of you. Soon, he feels you getting tighter around it and you gush a liquid that reaches his mouth.

“Oh, fuck!” you moan. The fire inside of your belly explodes as your pussy spams.

Once your climax slows down, you turn back and find a very confused Eddie with his hands on your butt.

You can’t help to laugh at his face. “Are you okay?” you ask as you stand up.

**“Why is she crying, Eddie? I thought I made her happy.”**

“Why are you crying?” Eddie asks you.

You frown not understanding what he’s talking about but then he brushes his thumb on your cheek and wipes a tear away.

“Oh,” you bite your lip. “Guess I came too hard.”

Those words, that grin. They make Eddie’s chest rumble.

“Now it’s my turn.” You put your hands on his chest and push him on the bed.

He lean son his forearms and looks at you. “W-what are you doing?”

You titter and sink your knees down on the floor. “You’ll see.”

With expert hands, you unzip his jeans and pull them down along with his underwear. His hard cock jumps out and twitches.

“He’s saying hi to me,” you joke and run one finger along his shaft.

 **“I’m not saying hi to her,”**  Venom says.

_“Fuck, buddy, shut up.”_

You press your tongue flat under his cock and then suck on the head like a lollipop. You release it with a “pop” sound.

**“What is she doing? Is she trying to eat us?”**

_“Dude, let me enjoy my blowjob.”_  Eddie is not sure if he should lay down and let your mouth do what it wants or keep his head high and stare at you.

 **“Eddie, what is she…?”**  Venom asks again but then you take Eddie’s cock on your mouth and swallow him whole **. “Oh.”**

You moan around his shaft and the vibrations make Eddie shut his eyes. You bob your head up and down and rake your nails on his thighs.

**“Where did she learn that?”**

_“I don’t know, fuck… And I don’t care.”_

Eddie grabs your hair in a ponytail and his cock throbs in your mouth. You swallow your cheeks and move your tongue feeling all the veins.

“Stop, stop.” He grabs your face and pushes you away.

**“No! Why?”**

“What’s wrong?” you ask. You’re out of breath and your lips are swollen.

“I don’t wanna come yet,” he answers. “Come here.”

Once again, you straddle his lap and wrap your arms around his neck, kissing you. His cock brushing the entrance of your pussy.

**“Gross. Are you going to kiss her after what she did?”**

Eddie shoves his tongue in your mouth as if he wants to prove his point.

**“Haha, just kidding.”**

“I want to fuck you like this.” Eddie nuzzles the side of your face. “Since you gave me that lap dance, I jerked off with the idea too many times.”

“Mmm, kinky.” You open your legs more, putting your knees on the mattress and with one hand you hold his member. It’s hot and wet from your saliva. “Ready?”

**“Yes.”**

“Yes.”

You sink down on his cock and the stretch feels delicious. You let out a silent yelp while Eddie has his mouth half-open and his hands squeezing your hips.

Once he’s fully settled in you, you stay still for a moment, just enjoying the sensation of having him inside of you.

“Eddie…” you sigh. You intertwine your hands behind his back and lean your forehead on his shoulder.

He feels as if his whole body was burning in desire for you. Your bodies drenched in sweat, stuck to each other, moving in unison.

**“We want to bite her.”**

Eddie shakes his head, trying to not get distracted by Venom.  _“I’m not going to bite her.”_

**“Not you. Me.”**

_“No.”_

“That’s good,” you pant as you grind your hips and your clit rubs against his lower belly.

You shove your hand on his hair and begin to ride him faster, your hips going up and down and your tits bouncing.

**“We are going to bite her.”**

And before Eddie can avoid it, Eddie comes out from his shoulder. He sniffs your neck and shoulder and Eddie panics you’re going to see him, but at the same time, he can’t stop fucking you.

“Oh God,” you exclaim. You’re already so close to your second orgasm and your eyes are tightly closed. Otherwise, you’d see the creature at your side.

Venom opens wide his mouth and sinks down his teeth on your shoulder. The pain triggers your orgasm and you throw your head back screaming Eddie’s name.

Right before he comes, he sees Venom with a satisfied grin on his face and then the symbiote disappears.

But he holds you close and hides his face on your chest as he empties himself in you. He wonders if it’d be too cheesy to cry, but it’s the first time in a very long time he feels this close and safe with another person.

 **“Pussy,”**  Venom teases him.

“Hey,” you say on a soft voice and hold his face. “All good?”

Eddie stares at you, and despite the bruises in your face, he can see you’re happy. Genuinely happy.

“All good,” he replies and leaves a tender peck on your lips.

**“We love you.”**

Eddie doesn’t say anything, but he notices how Venom talked to you directly, even if you can’t hear him. It’s the first time he does it. He used to refer at you as “she” and “her”. Until now.

And honestly, he doesn’t know how good that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if Venom is involve, does it count as a threesome? Just serious answers, please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part! I hope you enjoyed this series as much as I did writing it. If you liked the story, please, leave me a comment about it, it motivates me to keep writing.

When Eddie wakes up, the sun is already out. The room is in complete darkness and he rubs his eyes with his hands to fully wake up.

After you made love, you and he went to bed and before he knew both of you fell asleep, between light kisses and caresses.

He stretches his limbs and he’s about to sit up on the bed when he sees Venom’s head cuddled on your shoulder.

“No!” he shouts whispers and gets up from the bed. “Get back in!”

**“I’m asleep.”**

“No, you’re not. You don’t sleep.”

**“I can pretend I do for her.”**

“I’m not kidding, get back in before she wakes up,” Eddie warns the symbiote. He panics as you stir a little but then you continue sleeping.

 **“Mmm,”**  Venom groans but ultimately obeys and disappears on Eddie’s shoulder.

There’s no doubt this parasite is getting out of control each time more, being careless around you.

Eddie goes to the kitchen for a glass of water and after he drinks it, he leans his arms on the sink. He takes a glance at the clock hanging on the wall and sees it’s eight pm. Good thing he took the day off so he could spend it with you.

 **“We want her to meet us,”**  Venom speaks in his mind.

Eddie doesn’t bother to answer such a ridiculous petition.

**“I’m not asking you. From the way I see it, I made her feel good. I want her to see me.”**

_“Have you thought what would happen if you scare her? We could lose her,”_ Eddie thinks. He wouldn’t blame you if you’d run away once you see who he really is.

**“She won’t. She’s different.”**

Eddie isn’t sure if Venom said it as an affirmation or as a hope.

But he refuses again.  _“Just leave it like that. Trust me, it’s for the best.”_

 **“I am giving you the chance to introduce us before I take the matter in my own hands.”** Venom releases his threat and Eddie know he’s talking seriously. The parasite never listens to him and a few times he obeys him.

It’d be better if he prepares you for the shock of seeing Venom before than let the wild ruthless symbiote do it. Well, not better, but at least less bad.

 **“You’re smart, Eddie.”**  Venom grins at his victory.

Eddie is tempted to hit himself in the head just to make him shut up.

* * *

You wake up from a pleasant sleep and slowly open your eyes. Your body and face are less sore thanks to the rest and the painkillers. And of course, Eddie’s company.

“Eddie?” you speak out loud, your voice a little raspy. He isn’t next to you and the sheets from his side feel cold.

You raise from the bed and bend down to pick up the shirt he dressed you with hours before. You lift your arms to put it on you but a pain on your shoulder makes you crouch down in pain.

“What the…?” you exclaim as you look a big red mark on your shoulder. You knew Eddie bite you during the sex but the mark he lefts is huge and it doesn’t look like it was made with normal teeth.

You run one finger on the bite, still in disbelief, he did it. “Eddie needs to go to a dentist,” you murmur.

Speaking of, where is he? Barefoot and only covered by his shirt, you walk out of the bedroom and find him in the tiny kitchen. He has his back at you and he’s leaning on the sink as if he was lost in his thoughts.

“Eddie, what the fuck?” you say.

He immediately turns around with a confusing look but then his eyes go wide as he sees you putting the shirt down and showing him the bite.

**“It looks nice.”**

“Shit, (Y/N),” he runs at your side. “I’m so sorry.”

**“Stop! You’re making us look bad.”**

You see the sincere concern in him and stop him. “I was kidding! It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” he shakes his head. “You have enough bruises and I gave you another one.”

Your insides become puddle at how much he cares. You take his hand and say, “Well, yes, but this one, I’ll wear it proudly.”

**“See? We marked her and she’s proud of it.”**

“But, damn,” you go to sit on the sofa. “You got a powerful jaw, man.”

 **“It’s time,”**  Venom announces.

Eddie stays frozen in his place, knowing he has no other choice and there’s no return point from this.

“Uhh…” he coughs. “(Y/N)?”

“Yep?”

He sits on the empty side of the sofa and faces you. Your smile fades away as you see how serious he is.

“I need to tell you something.”

Oh, no. Is he going to kick you out?

“Well, more, like I need to confess something.”

Oh, shit. Is he secretly married? Has a baby mama? Or worse, is he really still in love with his ex despite what he told you?

Your instinct tells you to run before you get hurt, but your stay glued to your seat. You deep breath and prepare for the worst. “What is it?”

“It’s kind of hard to explain…” He scratches his head and looks for the easiest way to explain it.

**“Do it now.”**

“Well, just spit it out!” He hasn’t said anything yet but you’re already acting offended.

He grips his lips and he’s about to speak when something black comes out of his shoulder and neck.

You tilt your head, trying to see what is it. Your eyes bulge out as a black little head comes out of his body.

Venom opens his mouth, ready to say his first words at you when suddenly…

“Oh my God, Eddie! You have something on your shoulder!”

You don’t think it twice when you grab a magazine that’s on the center table and rolling it up you hit the black head several times.

“No, (Y/N), wait!” Eddie tries to protect himself and Venom with his arms from you.

“Don’t worry, I got it!” You keep throwing hits, decided to save your potential boyfriend.

“Stop! You’re gonna make him mad!” Eddie exclaims and you stop.

“Him? It’s a he?! What’s that thing?”

But he doesn’t have time to answer when a black viscose mass wraps his body. You fall flat in your ass on the floor and step back as a face with sharp teeth, white eyes and a tongue appears.

 **“We are Venom,”**  Venom says and his tongue gives your face a long lick.

With half of your face covered in drool and you feeling a mix of shock and terror at this immense creature that took Eddie’s place, your mind runs at high speed, trying to find an explanation.

And just as he came out, he disappears, making Eddie visible again.

**“We don’t want to scare her.”**

“What the fuck, Eddie? And this time I’m serious!” You slap him in the chest but only to make sure he’s real.

Well, at least, you’re still here, that’s something, he thinks. “It’s a long story, you better sit down for this one.”

* * *

“So you eat persons? Like human beings?” you ask. You’re surprisingly calm after Eddie explains you everything.

**“Yes.”**

“Only the bad ones,” Eddie defends himself. And Venom.

“Like Caden,” you say. Now everything makes sense and you don’t need him to tell you to know what happened.

**“She’s smart.”**

Eddie nods and says, “Like Caden.”

You stay silent for a few minutes while he’s terrified that you’ll get up and leave forever. You don’t feel bad for your ex, it’s not like the world lost a great person and it’s not like he didn’t deserve it. Besides, now you can be sure he won’t bother you again.

“May I see him again?” you ask.

“Caden?” he frowns.

**“Eddie, you’re an idiot.”**

“No! Venom!” you exclaim. “I want to see him again.”

Eddie can feel Venom purring from happiness but he still has to ask, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

As soon as you finish the word, it happens again. The black mass surrounding Eddie and Venom’s body forming.

This time you don’t fall on the floor or step back. He’s still a little terrifying but it’s part of Eddie and you want to accept him.

“V-venom?” You have to bend your head back a little in order to look him in the eyes.

**“Yes, little one?”**

“Thank you for what you did for me. You saved my life.”

**“He hurt what’s ours. And Eddie says we can eat bad people.”**

“I feel better knowing you’re around,” you say and you could swear you see a smile on him. “May I speak with Eddie now, please?”

 **“Bye, little one,”**  he brushes your cheek with his claw. It feels wet and a little sticky but you don’t find it creepy or unpleasant.

“All good?” Eddie asks once Venom is back inside of him.

“Yeah, I think so.” You smile and nod. Then something comes to your mind. “Eddie?”

“Yeah?”

“It was Venom the one who ate me out, right?”

 **“You taste better than tater tots.”**  Venom pokes out of his head and you flinch a little. It’s going to get you some time to get used to this.

“Too weird, uh?” Eddie asks embarrassed.

“Yeah,” you admit. “But oddly, I’m kinda into it.”

He’s about to say something but you shut him off with a kiss. Eddie’s chest swells with joy and love for you. He showed you who he really was and you’re still here, in his arms. Just like Venom said, you’re different from everyone else and you’re the only one who could accept him and still like him.

You lean your head on his chest and close your eyes, but then you feel a familiar wet sensation on your cheek. You don’t need to open your eyes to know that Venom made another appearance.

“Oh, my God,” you giggle.

Now that you think about it, Venom is kind of cute and it’ll be like having two boyfriends in one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
